jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AREDHEL/moje opowiadanko
Na początek może po prostu CZEŚĆ info No więc to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę się dużo nie czepiać. No to teraz wszystko co trzeba wiedzieć: -akcja po JWS2 tylko że Stoick żyje, więc Czkawka nie jest wodzem -wszyscy mają po 21 lat -Astrid i Czkawka są parą -Hethera i Eret mieszkają na Berk -Eret ma Koszmara ponocnika imieniem Ogień, a Hethera ma Szponiaka imieniem Kropelka - tekst pogrubioną czcionką to notki ode mnie rozdział 1 perspektywa Czkawki Dzisiaj jest wyjątkowy dzień. Minął dokładnie rok od bitwy z Drago. Z tej okazji dzisiaj odbywają się Smocze Wyścigi. Jesteśmy teraz całą ekipą w akademi. No i nie wspomniałem jeszcze, że mamy dwóch nowych jeźdźców Mianowicie Ereta ze swoim czarno-czerwonym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem imienem Ogień i Hetherę ze swoją niebieską samicą Szponiaka Kropelką. Teraz Pyskacz wyjaśnia nam specjalną trasę wyścigu. Będzie zabawa. perspektywa narratora -Zaczynacie na Arenie, lecicie slalomem między skałami do smoczej wyspy, zbieracie z tamtąd swoje flagi i zawracacie w stronę Berk. Lecicie na Krucze Urwisko zberacie flagi i do wioski. Po zaniesieniu flag zaczyna się normalny wyścig tylko że rozszeżony na całe Berk. Wszystko jasne?- zakończył Pyskacz -Jakiego koloru są nasze flagi?- zapytał ciekawsko Śledzik -Flagi są w takim kolorze jak wy jesteście zawsze pomalowani. -Aha -No to teraz rozejść się i przygotować do wyścigu. perspektywa Astrid No to mamy trasę więc zostało się pomalować. -A po co ten wyścig?-No i się zaczyna Mieczyk i te jego pytania -Niech powie ci Sączysmark-no to będzie dobre-A i jeszcze coś ZERO broni. JASNE -TAK JEST- wszyscy Za pół godziny wyścig, muszę pomalować siebie i Wichurę. chyba zacznę od Wichury bo siebie pomaluje w pare sekund, a ją conajmniej piętnaście minut. Next będzie popołudniu albo wcześniej Oto next Po pomalowaniu siebie i Wichury udałyśmy się na start. Był tam już Czkawka poprawiający coś przy siodle. Podeszłam do niego i gdy wstał dałam mu buziaka w policzek -Witaj Milady -Cześć Czkawka -Mamy jeszcze dziesięć minut. Pomożesz mi pomalować Szczerbka? -Jasne perspektywa Czkawki Przy pomocy Astrid Szerbatek był pomalowany błyskawicznie. Przez te parę minut przylecieli na start wszyscy oprócz Smarka i Ereta. No i przyszedł Pyskacz. -No to jak dzieciaki gotowi Już chciałem coś powiedzieć ale na arenę wlecieli dwaj brakujący jeźdźcy -No cześć coś nas ominęło-Smark odezwał się odrazu. Ustawiliśmy się na starcie i czekaliśmy tylko aż mój tata ogłosi start. Po mojej prawej była Astrid, a obok niej Hethera i Śledzik. po lewej miałem Ereta, Sączysmarka i bliźniaki. Smok Ereta był pomalowany w żółte kropki, Hethery w czarne wzory, a nasze były pomalowane tak jak zwykle. Oczywiście my byliśmy pomalowani w te same kolory co nasze smoki. Najśmieszniej z nas wyglądał Eret z żółtymi kropkami na twarzy. Moi rodzice wreszcie zajeli swoje miejsca tak samo jak cała wioska. Mój tata wstał i dał sygnał do startu. Wszyscy ruszyliśmy niemalże równocześnie. Po dotarciu na Smoczą Wyspę razem ze Szczerbkiem znaleźliśmy flagę i odlecieliśmy. W tym samym momencie do flagi doleciała Astrid ale i tak nas nie wyprzedziła bo odrazu przyśpieszyliśmy. Dolecieliśmy na Berk jako pierwsi. Od razu było słychać wiwaty ludzi pod nami. Udliśmy się na Krucze Urwisko po drugą flagę. Wzięliśmy ją i polecieliśmy do wioski. Flaga została przez nas umieszczona na miejscu i już na ziemi czekaliśmy na resztę aby rozpocząć drugą część wyścigu. Chwilę po nas doleciała Astrid odłożyła flagę na miejsce i usiadła obok mnie opierającego się o śpiącego Szczerbatka. Wichura usiadła obok i tak czekaliśmy na resztę. Po paru minutach przylecieli wszyscy pozostali poza Śledzikiem i Bliźniakami. Gdy ci się wrescie zjawili podszedł do nas Pyskacz aby wyjaśnić nam drugą część wyścigu. CDN najprawdopodobniej wieczorem rozdział 2 Kot jest, ulubiona piosenka w słuchawkach też no i jeszcze pierniczki i sok bananowy (mieszanka wybuchowa :D). ''' '''Można pisać perspektywa Astrid -Dzielimy was na dwie drużyny i zaczynacie Smocze wyścigi. Drużyna która ma najwięcej punktów wygrywa. Wszystkie pozostałe zasady są normalne. Jasne? -Tak-odpowiedzieliśmy chórem -Jak będziemy podzieleni-zaczął mój chłopak :) -Ustaliliśmy to ze Stoikciem, Valką i Sączyślinem.-to może być ciekawe tylko obym nie wylądowała z bliźniakami-Pierwsza drużyna to Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik i Hethera-fiuuuuuu całe szczęście-a druga to Bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Eret.-Sączysmark chce coś powiedzieć to może być ciekawe-Nie przyjmuje sprzeciwów. I nie zapominajcie żadnej broni. A teraz na linię startu. perspektywa Czkawki No to za chwilę wyścig. Jestem w drużynie z Astrid więc są większe szanse na wygraną. Jesteśmy już na lini startu, czekamy tylko na sygnał od mojego taty. Wstał no i -START!!! Odrazu wystartowaliśmy. Po chwili byliśmy rozproszeni po wyspie. Ja i Astrid polecieliśmy na północ. Tam z reguły pasły się owce. Lecieliśmy nisko nad lasem. Jeszcze ze dwa metry niżej i byłaby smocza kraksa stulecia. Zwłaszcza że zbliżaliśmy się do łąki ze smoczymiętką. Na naszego pecha akurat na tej łące była jedna z owiec. -Widzisz ją?-usłyszałem głos mojej dziewczyny -Mam pomysł jak ją z tamtąd wziąść. Zaczekaj tutaj Wylądowałem w bezpiecznej odległości od łąki. next trochę później bo muszę odejść od komputera No to biorę się za pisanie. Do 23 powinien być wrzucony next 1,5 godziny pisania nexta i przez chwilową awarię całego nexta wcięło :(:(:( Postaram się jeszcze dzisiaj chociaż połowę napisać na nowo i wstawić. Zsiadłem ze Szczerbka i kazałem mu tu zostać. Po dojściu na miejsce zobaczyłem owcę po środku łąki. Pozostało tylko podejść na tyle cicho żeby jej nie spłoszyć. Udało się złapałem owcę i krzyknąłem -Astrid! -Co! -Łap! Dorzuciłem na tę wysokość co graniczyło z cudem, a Astrid złapała. Od razu udałem się w stronę mojego smoka. Gdy do niego doszłem od razu wzbiliśmy się w górę. Z kolejnymi owcami poszło dużo łatwiej.Znaleźliśmy jeszcze pięć, czyli łącznie sześć. Udaliśmy się w stronę wioski. Wrzuciliśmy obie do kosza naszej drużyny. Wcześniej były w nim już ze cztery. W koszu przeciwnika było z osiem owiec. Chwilę później zlecieli się pozostali w tym Eret i Sączysmark z dwiema owcami. Oznaczało to że nie ma więcej owiec do znalezienia bo malowaliśmy tylko dwadzieścia plus czarna owca. Było już widać Pyskacza przygotowującego się do wystrzału czarnej owcy, jednak znając mojego pecha coś musiało się stać. Pędziliśmy w stronę miejsca wystrzału ale nagle przed nami przeleciała strzała. Po chwili Astrid spadała nieprzytomna z Wichury która zaraz zaczęła spadać równie nieprzytomna. Natychmiast popędziłem by złapać moją dziewczynę. Udało mi się to tuż przy ziemi. Miała w ramieniu strzałkę z niebieską końcówką. Po chwili podlecieli do mnie Śledzik i Hethera. -Nic jej się nie stało-pierwsza odezwała się załamanym głosem Hethera -Żyję. Ale trzeba ją zabrać do Gothi. Sprawdźcie co z Wichurą.-Poleciłem spoglądając na smoczyce leżącą po środku wioski.-Ja lecę do góry.-odpowiedzieli tylko skinieniem głowy i odlecieli. Ja zaś udałem się w stronę miejsca dla wodza. Wylądowałem i zeszłem ze smoka z neprzytomną Astrid na rękach. Za mną wylądowali pozostali jeźdźcy poza Śledzikiem. Odrazu podbiegła do mnie mama. Spojrzała na dziewczynę i wyjęła z jej ramienia strzałkę, którą następnie dokładnie oglądała. Odłożyłem Astrid na Szczerbka, a na moim ramieniu wylądował Straszliwiec Śledzika z kartką na nodze. odwiązałem kartkę na której było napisane: "potrzebuję pomocy przy przeniesieniu Wichury" -Eret i Sączysmark pomóżcie mu przy przeniesieniu Wichury pod mój dom-powiedziałem podchodząc do mojego smoka. Odpowiedzieli skinieniem głowy i odlecieli. Dotknąłem czoła Astrid była cała gorąca.-Hethera proszę poleć po Gothi-powiedziałem biorąc dziewczynę na ręce. Hethera odleciała, a ja ruszyłem w stronę domu. Obok szła mama, a za mną pozostali jeźdźcy. Przed wejściem do domu zobaczyłem kątem oka Ognia i Hakokła podnoszących Wichurę. Po wejściu od razu udałem się do swojego pokoju na piętrze. Za mną poszła tylko mama, reszta została na dole. Położyłem Astrid na łóżku i usiadłem na łóżku zaś mama położyła strzałkę na szafcę przy łóżku. Po chwili dołączyli do nas Pyskacz, Gothi i Hethera. Szamanka przebadała dokładnie Astrid i zaczęła się przyglądać strzałce. Dowiedziałem się od Hethery że wcześniej obejżała Wichurę. Wreszcie zaczęła bazgrać na wcześniej przygotowanym piasku. -Bazgrze że Astrid i kurczakowi w kapeluszu nic nie będzie-natychmiast zaczął tłumaczyć Pyskacz po czym dostał laską w głowę-i smokowi nic nie będzie-poprawił się-mam u siebie odtrutkę.-po chwili dopisała jeszcze-Hethera czy możesz mnie na chwilę do mnie podwieść-przetłumaczył natychmiast Pyskacz -Jasne-po chwili obie odleciały. Pyskacz i mama poszli uspokoić resztę.Po paru minutach wróciła Gothi i Pyskacz. Szamanka miała w ręku fiolkę z żółtą substancją podała ją Astrid do ust. Od razu spadła jej gorączka. Zaczęła pisać -Obudzi się za maksymalnie dwa tygodnie, a smoczyca za jakieś dwa dni-odrazu przetłumaczył Pyskacz. Ulżyło mi. Oboje wyszli, a ja dalej siedziałem na łóżku i chwyciłem ręke Astrid. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Zostało tylko wyjaśnić sprawę strzały. Udało mi się wszystko naprawić :):):) Next jutro rano i popołudniu lub dłuższy popołudniu rozdział 3 No więc next Jak się okazało do strzały był przywiązany list o treści: "To dopiero początek" Nikt nie ma pojęcia kto to mógł być. Wkońcu Dagur dawno nie żyje, Drago też, a z Łupieżcami mamy pokój od około sześciu lat TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się w jakimś pokoju. Czułam że ktoś mnie trzyma za ręke. Gdy przyzwyczaiłam się do światła w pokoju, który okazał się być pokojem Czkawki zobaczyłam, że moją ręke trzyma właśnie właściciel pokoju. Spał na krześle, a obok niego z głowa na jego kolanach Szczerbatek. -Czkawka-narazie szeptam ale on nie reaguje-Czkawka. Obudź się.-mówię już normalnie -Cześć Astrid-mówi nieprzytomnie, ale jak na mnie spojrzał odrazu się rozbudził-Astrid Obudziłaś się-odrazu mnie przytulił i nie chciał puscić, chociaż w sumie mi to nawet odpowiadało. Gdy mnie wreszcie puścił pocałowałam go. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i zapytałam -Długo spałam-wyglądało na to że nie zdziwił się tym pytaniem -Całą wieczność-uśmiechneliśmy się do siebie-a na serio to jakiś tydzień -Aż tyle-byłam bardzo ździwiona-a co z Wichurą?-odrazu mi się o niej przypomniało więc zapytałam nieco zmartwiona -Nic jej nie jest. Aktualnie siedzi w domku Chmuroskoka razem z nim.-odrazu mi ulżyło -A co się w ogóle stało?-byłam strasznie ciekawa bo nic nie pamiętam Czkawka opowiedział mi całą historię. Gdy skończył poszedł na dół, a po chwili wrócił z śniadaniem dla nas obojga. Narazie tyle, resztę dopiszę potem. Troche późne wyszło mi to popołudnie :D No to siadam i piszę nexta PS. Sorka że późno ale tak wyszło Po tym jak zjedliśmy śniadanie dołączył do nas Szczerbatek, który pewnie swoje jadł na dole kiedy go nie było. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, przy czym smok mojego chłopaka cały czas się do mnie łasił. -Czkawka ogarnę się i pójdę polatać z Wichurką bo dawno tego nie robiłyśmy.-poinformowałam go po czym wyszłam z pokoju ze świeżym ubraniem w ręku. Poszłam do łazienki. Wpierw rozpuściłam BARDZO potargany warkocz i rozczesałam włosy. Umyłam się i ubrałam w żółtą bluzkę na naramkach, jasnoniebieską spudniczkę i czarne leginsy. Do tego miałam jak zwykle futrzany kaptur oraz karwasze i buty z futerkiem. Nie założyłam tym razem opaski, ale włosy splotłam w warkocz z tyłu głowy z wplecioną niebieską wstążką (warkocz podobny do tego z JWS tylko trochę dłuższy i cieńszy) '''. Po wyjściu skierowałam się odrazu w stronę pokoju Czkawki. Zobaczyłam go siedzącego na podłodze odwróconego tyłem do mnie bawiącego się ze Szczerbkiem. -Może polecicie z nami-powiedziałam zaraz po wejściu do pokoju. Chyba go trochę przestraszyłam. Odwrócił się do mnie i zaniemówił. Nie sądziłam że aż tak dobrze w tym wyglądam, bo patrzył się na mnie z rozmarzeniem w oczach. W końcu odpowiedział -Chętnie, ale-zawsze musi być ale :( -mam ze Szczerbatkiem coś do załatwienia. -Szkoda- patrzyłam na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Staliśmy chwilę w ciszy oddaleni od siebie o jakiś metr. -Czy mogłabyś przyjść wieczorem nad Krucze Urwisko?-zapytał się przerywając niezręczną ciszę -Jasne.-odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem po czym dodałam-O której? -O zachodzie słońca. -No to jesteśmy umówieni.-powiedziałam podchodząc do niego, po czym się do niego przytuliłam. On odwzajemnił uścisk. Staliśmy tak z pięć minut po czym oderwaliśmy się od siebie i dałam mu całusa w policzek. -Pa Czkawka. Idę polatać z Wichurą.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem i skierowałam się w stronę dzrzwi. Gdy wychodziłam usłyszałam jeszcze głos Czkawki mówiący -Do zobaczenia Mylady Poszłam do stajni Chmuroskoka. Po drodze przywitałam się jeszcze z wodzem i opuściłam budynek. W stajni poza dwoma smokami zastałam Valkę zakładającą siodło na swojego smoka. Jak tylko mnie zobaczyła podeszła i mnie przytuliła witając się. Jak się dowiedziałam leci na patrol a przy okazji wypróbować nowiutkie siodło prosto od Pyskacza. Po krótkiej rozmowie stwierdziłyśmy że polecimy razem, a potem się rozdzielimy i ja polecę na dalszą przejażdżkę a ona wróci na Berk. Poleciałyśmy jak tylko przywitałam się z Wichurą i ją osiodłałam. Po drodze rozmawiałyśmy o różnych sprawach. Potem latałam z Wichurą jeszcze jakieś cztery godziny. Zmęczone wróciłyśmy do domu. Dochodziła szesnasta. Nakarmiłam moją smoczycę a sama zjadłam kanapki. Mój smok poszedł do swojej stajni a ja zdrzemnęłam się u siebie w pokoju. Gdy się obudziłam była osiemnasta. Zaczynało się zciemniać więc wyjżałam tylko przez okno żeby ujżeć śpiącą wciąż Wichurę. Z racji że zbliża się zachód słońca poszłam do łazienki szybko się przebrać na randkę z Czkawką. Założyłam błękitną sukienkę do połowy uda, czarny sweterek, srebrne kolczyki w kształcie serduszek, mój kaptur i czarne kozaki na niewielkim obcasie z fytrem u góry. Nie zakładałam karwaszy ani żadnych tego typu dodatków. Włosy rozczesałam i pozostawiłam rozpuszczone wkładając tylko srebrną zygzakową opaskę z dziesięcioma kryształkami, którą dostałam od Czkawki. Byłam gotowa, a że zbliżał się zachód wsiadłam na Wichurę i poleciałyśmy w stronę Urwiska. Wylądowałam niedaleko wejścia do miejsca spotkania i odesłałam Smoczycę do domu oraz wysyłając do Valki straszliwca aby ją później nakarmiła. Skierowałam się w stronę Urwiska z uśmiechem na twarzy. Po dojściu na miejsce zobaczyłam, że cała kotlinka jest ozdobiona girlandami z białych róż i lampionów. Po środku stał Czkawka, a Szczerbatek spał parę metrów za nim. Obok niego leżał kosz piknikowy. Byłam zachwycona. Gdy tylko do niego podeszłam pocałował mnie na powitanie. -I jak podoba ci się?-zapytał z uśmiechem na widok mnie tak ubranej no i mojej miny -Bardzo mi się podoba. Teraz już wiem co musieliście załatwić.-uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie po czym Czkawka sięgnął do kieszeni z której wyjął małe pudełeczko, uklęknął przede mną i powiedział -Astrid Hoferrson czy wyjdziesz za mnie?-zapytał się otwierając pudełeczko w którym był piękny srebrny pierścionek z malutką nocną furią zwiniętą w kłębek wokół maleńkiego niebieskiego kryształku. Zaniemówiłam. Jednak po chwili rzuciłam mu się na szyję niemalże wykszykując ze szczęścia -Tak Czkawka, Tak!!!-byłam przeszczęśliwa. Chłopak również mnie przytulił, a gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwaliśmy założył mi pierścionek i pocałował. Całowaliśmy się tak z dwie minuty po czym z uśmiechem Czkawka rozpalił ognisko i rozpakował wcześniej przygotowane smakołyki z koszyka. Mianowicie moje ulubione ciasteczka czekoladowe, jakieś czekoladki i sok jabłkowy. Usiedliśmy oparci o pobliską skałę i rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się, przytulaliśmy i całowaliśmy do północy. Potem spakowaliśmy resztki jedzenia i uśmiechnięci wróciliśmy na Szczerbatku do wioski. Nie chcieliśmy się rozstawać więc polecieliśmy do mojego domu, Szczerbka zostawiliśmy z Wicurą uprzednio go karmiąc, a sami udaliśmy się do środka. Odłożyliśmy co trzeba i udaliśmy się do mojego pokoju. Jescze raz się pocałowaliśmy i zasnęliśmy na moim łóżku wtuleni w siebie. CDN '''No to napisałam nexta. Jeszcze raz przepraszam że wrzucam o tej odzinie ale tak wyszło :) Następny rozdział jutro do południa, chyba że coś pójdzie nie tak. rozdział 4 No to next perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się rano u Astrid. Ona nadal spała wtulona we mnie. NIe budziłem jej bo po spojżeniu na okno stwierdziłem, że dopiero dochodzi siódma. Leżałem tak z pół godziny aż wreszcie moja NAŻECZONA sięzaczęła budzić. Dostałem buziaka na powitanie. -Witam Mylady-zacząłem -Cześć Czkawka-odpowiedziała siadając i spoglądając na zegar słoneczy za oknem. Zauważyłem że cały czas ma na sobie pierścionek i niech tak zostanie-już ósma wiesz-powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia Cały czas byliśmy we wczorajszych ubraniach. Ja nie musiałem się przebierać bo miałem na sobie kombinezon, ale Astrid w rozpuszczonych włosach i tak ubraną tylko ja mogę widywać. -Może pójdziesz się przebrać, a ja nakarmię smoki-zaproponowałem po krótkim zastanowieniu -To dobry pomysł-no mówiłem-a potem zrobie nam naleśniki na śniadanie co ty na to-ona doskonale wie że to moje ulubione -No to ustalone, po nakarmieniu smoków będe czekać na dole ok-powiedziałem siadając obok Astrid -Ok-dostałem jeszcze buziaka w policzek i zeszłem na dół Karmienie smoków zajęło mi jakieś dwie minuty, po czym usiadłem na kanapie w salonie czekając na moją nażeczoną. pesrpektywa Astrid Czkawka zszedł na dół a ja udałam się do łazienki ze świeżym ubraniem. Zdjęłam biżuterię poza pierścionkiem i umyłam twarz. rozczesałam potargane włosy i związałam w warkocza takiego jak wczoraj rano tylko że z białą brokatową wstążką zamiast niebieskiej. Tym razem założyłam opaskę, moją ulubioną czyli brązową zamszową. nie zakładałam żadnej biżuterii. Założyłam błękitną gładką bluzkę na naramkach, brązową spudniczkę bez czaszek bo przestałam je nosić jakieś pół roku temu, szare leginsy, kaptur, buty z futrem i szare karwasze. Byłam praktycznie gotowa jednak przeplotłam warkocz i tym razem miałam w nim brązową wstążke. Upewniłam się że cały czas mam na sobie pierścionek i zeszłam na dół. Czkawka czekał na kanapie głaszcząc Spryciólę która siedziała mu na kolanach. Odrazu skierowałam się do kuchni zrobić śniadanie. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Czkawka ze Spryciólą na ramieniu. Z naleśnikami uporałam się w mgnieniu oka. Zjedliśmy je i poszliśmy polatać. Było świetnie jednak coś musiało przerwać nasz niesamowity spokój. To teraz tak jeśli ktoś to w ogule czyta zgadujcie co to mogłoby być. ''' '''Next wieczorem chyba że ktoś zgadnie. Dzisiaj nie bedzie niestety kolejnego nexta, z powodu bo nie dam rady juz nic napsac poza tym moja klawitura troche odmawia posluszenstwa wylaczajac ALT i zamieniajac z i y miejscami. :P next niestety dopiero jutro (dzisiaj :P) po południu czyli w sylwestra bo wtedy odzyskam kompa ' '(informacja pisana z telefonu) rozdział 5 no to siadam i piszę nexta wstawiony zostanie do siedemnastej perspektywa Czkawki Razem z Astrid latamy od rana. Minęło już parę godzin więc wracamy do domu. Na choryzoncie było już widać Berk. Jednak niewiadomo zkąd pod nami wyłonił się statek. Ludzie na nim nie wyglądali przyjaźnie zwłaszcza, że po całym statku była porozkładana broń a z boków były katapulty na sieci. Narazie nas nie zauważyli więc lecieliśmy dalej jakby nigdy nic. Nagle ni z tąd ni z owąd przede mną przeleciała sieć. Unikaliśmy zręcznie sieci jednak dwóch na raz się nie da. Coś takiego przytrafiło się Astrid. Mamy zimę więc po morzu pływają małe lodowce. Moja narzeczona wraz ze smoczycą wylądowały właśnie na takim. Statek dobił do niego w tym samym momencie. Nim się zorientowałem wyskoczyli ze statku i związali Wichurę. Astrid była nieprzytomna poza tym wylądowała w śniegu więc jej nie zauważyli. Zlecieliśmy na dół i wylądowaliśmy tuż przed nimi. -Puśćcie Smoczycę-powiedziałem zeskakując z warczącego Szczerbka i wyjmując Piekło. Przed wylądowaniem wysłałem na Berk Staszliwca z informacją gdzie jesteśmy i aby jeźdźcy przylecieli nam pomóc bo jak się okazuje to za tym małym stateczkiem płynie jeszcze ze trzydzieści większych. -No kogo to ja widzę-usłyszałem znajomy głos a po chwili ujżałem postać wychodzącą ze statku. Odrazu go rozpoznałem mimo że długo się nie widzieliśmy jeśli można to tak ująć. Ze statku wyszedł nie kto inny jak Dagur -Czego tu chcesz?-zapytałem nie opuszczając Piekła, bo w głowie miałem już plan jak z tąd zabrać zarówno smoczycę jak i jej właścicielkę. -Chcę tego co zawsze czyli twojego smoczka, poza tym Berk jeszcze chyba nigdy nie było podbite, nieprawdaż.-zaczyna mnie denerwować. Gdybym nie chciał grać na zwłokę aby Astrid się obudziła lub przylecieli jeźdźcy to Dagur już by tu leżał trupem. Całe szczęście za wrogiem zauważyłem bliźniaki zagazowujące część statków, podczas gdy resztę niszczyli Sączysmark, Eret, Pyskacz, Śledzik i Hethera. Wprost za plecami Dagura moja mama unieruchomiła wszystkich jego toważyszy. Ten nawet tego nie usłayszał. Zaczął ze mną walczyć. Rzecz jasna ja wygrywałem. Po zabraniu mu broni błyskawicznie odebrałem mu przytomność. Leżał jak martwy na lodzie jednak wciąż żył. Chciałem mieć pewność, że już żadnym cudownym sposobem nie, odżyje, odzyska armi i znów nie zaatakuje. Obok mnie wylądował mój tata z Pyskaczem i związali drania. Ja w tym czasie udałem się w stronę nieprzytomnej Astrid. Moja mama już odwiązała Wichurę. Podeszłem do niej. Obudziła się po chwili i usiadła. Ze względu że klęczałem obok odrazu żuciła mi się na szyję. Reszta jeźdźców w międzyczasie skończyła swoje i zostali odesłani przez moją mamę spowrotem na Berk. Poleciał za nimi też Pyskacz z Dagurem w łapach Marudy. Jestem wołana na dół więc wrzucam część rozdziału reszta koło dziewiętnastej :) Next, a na końcu niespodzianka wstawię całość do dwudziestej :) Podeszliśmy do moich rodziców. Rozmawiali o czymś. Nie zdążyłem nic usłyszeć z ich rozmowy bo odrazu nas zauważyli i zamilkli. Mój tata podszedł do Czaszkochrupa spojżał na nas i powiedział tylko z uśmiechem -Czekam na was na Berk-i odleciał Mam się do nas odwróciła. -Widzę że pierścionek już na miejscu-powiedziała z uśmiechem perspektywa Astrid Valka spojrzała na moją ręke podczas wypowiadania tych słów -To pani wiedziała?-zapytałam z niedowierzaniem -Nic się przede mną nie ukryje. Nawet taki sekret. Zresztą Stoick też wiedział. No a widzieliście jego mine, pewnie ogłosił już w wiosce że będzie przyjęcie i jak zwykle nie podał powodu-ciekawe że to akurat do wodza pasuje, a pomyśleć że dwadzieścia lat się nie widzieli-Dobra lećmy już-Odmachaliśmy tylko głowami na zgodę i ruszyliśmy w stronę smoków które odziwo grzecznie czekały. Wsiedliśmy na nie i polecieliśmy na Berk. Leciałam z Czkawką na Szczerbatku co o dziwo nie zdziwiło mamy Czkawki. Chociaż w sumie nie ma nic do dziwienia się. Dolecieliśmy na wyspę w parę minut. Na placu czekał na nas wódz. Jak tylko wylądowaliśmy podszedł do nas i powiedział -Dzisiaj o osiemnastej odbędzie się przyjęcie w twierdzy i wy już wiecie z jakiej okazji-spojżał wymownie na pierścionek. Po tym odszedł. Valka przechodząc tylko szepnęła -Mówiłam-uśmiechneliśmy się tylko. Odeszła z Chmuroskokiem. -No to co robimy-zapytał Czkawka -Niewiem jak ty ale ja jadłam dzisiaj tylko śniadanie więc idę zrobić sobie obiad. Może chciałbyś się dołączyć. -Jasne -Zresztą jest szesnasta więc mamy tylko dwie godziny do przyjęcia w twierdzy więc nie mamy zbytnio co robić w tak krótkim czasie nie uważasz?-Nic nie odpowiedział tylko wziął mnie za ręke i pociągnął w stronę mojego domu. Nakarmiliśmy nasze smoczkii weszliśmy do domu. Z pomocą Czkawki zrobiłam w pół godziny kurczaka. Zjedliśmy szybko bo byliśmy głodni zresztą wyszło pyszne. -Dobrze Milady idę do siebie się ogarnąć. Przyjdę po ciebie dziesięć przed osiemnastą dobrze -Dobrze-uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie-jescze o czymś zapomniałeś-pwiedziałam gdy zaczął się kierować w stronę drzwi -O czym-zatrzymał sięi odwrócił, było widać że doskonale wie o co mi chodzi -O tym-powiedziałam podchodząc do niego i całując na pożegnanie-Pa Czkawka -Do zobaczenia Milady-I wyszedł. Ja zkierowałam się w stronę piętra bo wkońcu muszę się przebrać i jakoś uczesać. Weszłam wpierw do mojego pokoju wzięłam ubranie i skierowałam się w stronę łazienki. Wpierw rozczesałam włosy i założyłam niebieską sukienkę z brązowym szerokim paskiem w pasie (masło-maślane) sięgającą mi do kolan, brązowe leginsy, kaptur, buty i karwasze z futerkiem. sukienka jako jedna z niewielu moich rzeczy miała długi rękaw więc nic innego nie było potrzebne. Założyłam do tego kolczyki z niebieskimi kryształkami i naszyjnik z małym, również niebieskim kryształowym serduszkiem. Wszystko oczywiście do siebie pasowało. No i oczywiście do pierścionka. Zostało tylko spiąć włosy, bo w rozpuszczonych może mnie widywać tylko Czkawka. Nie mam pojęcia jak je spiąć żeby było dobrze. Minęło z pięć minut aż wkońcu wymyśliłam. Zrobiłam dwa cieniutkie warkoczyki z paru pasemek z przodu zostawiając przy tym już chyba tradycyjnie grzywkę i pare pasm krótszych od reszty będących zawsze z przodu. Resztę włosów wraz z warkoczykami spiełam w luźnego koka. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Zawołałam tylko z góry że można wejść bo to pewnie Czkawka. Jeszcze dwie minuty poprawiałam coś przy koku i zeszłam na dół. To był rzeczywiście Czkawka. Jak tylko mnie zobaczył zaniemówił. Po chwili jednak się otrząsznął i ruszyliśmy do twierdzy.' ' Muszę iść na dół więc dokończe rozdział dopiero jutro (czyli po pierwszej w nocy bo wtedy udam się do pokoju a teoretycznie będzie już jutro :) ) Od godz. 22:00 do północy w komentarzach można zadawać mi dowolne pytania (byle nie głupie) a ja będe na nie odpowiadać w miare na bieżąco, w każdy bądź razie do jutra będzie odpowiedź :D Po fajerwerkach i tym wszystkim więc można pisać. Po chwili byliśmy w twierdzy. Niektórzy patrzyli na mnie jak na ducha no bo żadko się tak ubieram, a poza tym zawsze tak jest. Podeszliśmy do reszty ekipy z akademi. Hethera miała sukienkę podobną do mojej tylko że granatową z białym paskiem i na naramkach, włosy miała rozpuszczone. Za to Szpadka miała żółto zieloną sukienkę też z do kolan, fryzurę i kamizelkę miała taką jak zwykle. Chłopacy, oczywiście poza Czkawką cały czas wpatrywali się w te dwie no bo we mnie to nie mają po co, mimo że nie ukrywam jestem od nich ładniejsza ale nawet mi to pasuje. Po jakimś czasie gdy wszyscy już byli na miejscu, wódz wszedł na podwyższenie i zaczął mówić. -Dziś świętujemy dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza to to że wreszcie po tych wszystkich latach udało nam się pokonać Dagura który siedzi teraz w lochach-no i wiwaty bo jakżeby inaczej-A druga to zaręczyny mojego syna Czkawki i Astrid-no i jeszcze większe wiwaty. Przez następne pół godziny wszyscy nam gratulowali. No i nie obeszło się bez pytań typu "kiedy ślub". Resztę balu tańczyliśmy, rozmawialiśmy z jeźdźcami itp. Po północy niektórzy już szli. Mieczyk i Sączysmark się upili, z Eretem i Śedzikiem było nie lepiej jednak ci byli w stanie sami dojść do domu. Z dwoma pierwszymy było trochę gorzej no bo wkońcu jest problem z zabraniem ich do domów kiedy zajmują się tym trzy dziewczyny i niezasilny chłopak. Całe szczęście pomogły nam smoki i Valka która poza nami była jedną z niewielu osób które nie piły. Spałam dzisiaj u Czkawki. Valka wróciła jeszcze na przyjęcie, a my ruszyliśmy w stronę domu wodza. Szybko położyliśmy się spać bo jutro czekają nas zaległe zajęcia w Szmoczej Akademi z ostatnich dwóch tygodni przez które odbyły się tylko dwa razy. Nie ma to jak next wrzucany po trzeciej w nocy :D No i jeszcze jedno ''' '''SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU Dzisiaj (1.01.15r) niestety nie dam rady już napisać nexta :( Nexty będe dodawać co max dwa dni, z reguły wieczorem ''' '''Cały dzień nie miałam dostępu do komputera więc next dopiero teraz Mamy 23:52. do pierwszej powinien być next rozdział 6 perspektywa Czkawki Rano obudziłem się prawie równocześnie ze wtuloną we mne narzeczoną. Nad nami stał Szczerbatek, a przez okno w dachu zaglądała Wichura. -Szczerbek idźcie na dwór się pobawić za pół godziny dam wam śniadanie-ten się tylko po swojemu uśmiechnął i wyskoczył przez okno do swojej przyjaciółki-To kto idzie się pierwszy ubrać-tym razem zwróciłem się do Astrid -Ty bo zajmie ci to mniej czasu-przytaknąłem tylko i skierowałem się w stronę łazienki. Po pięciu minutach powiedziałem Ze łazienka wolna i zeszłem na dół. Przez okno było widać jak nasze smoki bawią się w śniegu. Na dole zastałem tatę siedzącego na swoim fotelu i mamę w kuchni. Pomogłem jej parząc dla wszystkich herbatę. Potem poszłem nakarmić smoki. perspektywa Astrid Po wejściu do łazienki przebrałam się w to co nosiłam najczęściej czyli czerwoną bluzkę, niebieskie leginsy z nakolannikami, futrzaną spódniczkę, kaptur, futrzane buty i karwasze (to co w JWS2 tylko bez czaszek i naramienników). Włosy miałam zaplecione w warkocza na bok z jednym mniejszym i opaską. Zeszłam na dół po dziesięciu minutach. Przy stole siedzieli już rodzice Czkawki jedząc śniadanie. Na stole leżły jeszcze dwie porcje dla mnie i mojego narzeczonego, który jak widziałam przez okno właśnie karmił smoki. Usiadłam do stołu, a po chwili dołączył do nas przyszły wódz. Zjedliśmy w spokoju śniadanie i poszliśmy do akademii. ciąg dalszy rozdziału postaram się dodać do niedzieli (11.01) ale nic nie obiecuje rozdział 7 Nieźle się naczekaliście na ten next więc wstawiam tak jak powiedziałam. Dedyk dla Sczerbol123 za podsuniencie mi pomysłu :) perspektywa Czkawki Z daleka było widać, że nad akademią lata Hakokieł. W łapach miał Sączysmarka który darł się niesamowicie głośno. Smok dość szybko latał w kółko. Po pięciu minutach doszliśmy do Akademi. W środku były bliźniaki śmiejące się ze Smarka. Chwile po nas przyszedł Śledzik. Dach od akademii był zdemontowany. Po chwili Hakokieł rzucił Sączysmarka z jakiś dziesięciu metrów wprost do środka a sam poleciał w stronę lasu. Sączysmark stracił przytomność. -Śledzik zabierz go proszę do Gothi-powiedziałem, on tylko przytaknął i razem ze Sztukamięs zabrali go stąd-Astrid idziemy poszukać Hakokła-tu zwróciłem się do stojącej obok dziewczyny-A wy-wskazałem na bliźniaków-idźcie do domu bo to pewnie wasza sprawka i nie chcę abyście pogorszyli sprawę. Opuściliśmy akademię razem z naszymi smokami i udaliśmy się w stronę w którą poleciał Hakokieł. Kiedy wychodziliśmy z akademi było go jeszcze widać jak lądował gdzieś w lesie. Po półgodzinnej wędrówce znaleźliśmy go w środku lasu. Niespokojnie rozglądał się do okoła. Gdy tylko nas zauważył zaczął ryczeć, a po chwili także ziać ogniem. Mój strój do latania jest w większości ognioodporny więc zchowałem Astrid, jednak rozwścieczony smok zdążył ją oparzyć. Po chwili do akcji przystąpiły nasze smoki. Wichura nas osłoniła gdy tylko zobaczyła że jej właścicielka jest ranna, a Szczerbatek jako że jest alfą kazał Hakokłu przestać. Po dziesięciu minutach ognia i ryczenia smoków smok naszego kumpla wreszcie się uspokoił. Wichura gdy była pewna że jesteśmy bezpieczni przy Hakokle przestała nas ukrywać skrzydłami. Astrid z łzami w oczach przytulała się do mnie trzymając za oparzenie na ręce. Po chwili się od niej odsunołem i obejrzałem ranę. Nie było to wielkie oparzenie jednak za każdym razem gdy go dotykałem nadal łkająca dziewczyna cicho syczała z bólu. Z torby przyczepionej do siodła Szczerbka, który cały czas pilnował żeby Hakokieł się do nas nie zbliżył ale też aby nie odleciał, wyjąłem chóstkę i bandaż. Chóstkę zamoczyłem w pobliskim strumieniu i podeszłem do Astrid która siedziała na kamieniu trzymając ręke na ranie. Obok niej siedziała Wichura i Szczerbatek. Oczyściłem jej to miejsce wodą. -Mordko możesz polizać-z racji że ślina Nocnej Furii ma właściwości lecznicze poprosiłem o to mojego smoka Owinąłem jej ręke chustką i zabandażowałem. Gdy skończyłem rzuciła mi się na szyję. Ja także ją przytuliłem. Tuliliśmy się tak z pięć minut. Astrid oderwała się ode mnie i dała mi buziaka w policzek. -Dziękuje-powiedziała z uśmiechem -Nie ma za co-odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem -Oj jest mój drogi-powiedziała i się pięknie uśmiechnęła-To wracamy do wioski?-zapytała -Jasne-odpowiedziałem i pociągnołem ją w stronę Szczerbka-ale ty lecisz ze mną-dodałem Odpowiedziała mi uśmiechem i wsiedliśmy na smoka. Moja narzeczona siedziała za mną i się do mnie przytulała. Polecieliśmy do wioski. Obok nas leciała Wichura a za nami Hakokieł. To co zobaczyliśmy po chwili było straszne. Kto zgadnie co zobaczyli dostanie dedyka. Next albo jutro (16.01) po szesnastej albo w weekend Sory że tak żadko ale mam pełno nauki. rozdział 8 sory że dopiero teraz ale nie miałam zbytnio czasu :) perspektywa Astrid Dolatywaliśmy już do wioski. To co tam zobaczyliśmy było zarazem straszne jak i fajne. Wioskę atakowali ludzie Dagura którzy jakimś cudem przeżyli. Zdążyli już uwolnić tego świra. Jednak statków nie było dużo. Były to trzy wielkie statki. Były wielkości tych co miał Drago jednak to nie były jego statki. Były inaczej zbudowane, tak bardziej w stylu Berserków. Wylądowaliśmy obok rodziców Czkawki. Wódz wszystko nadzorował, a Valka pomagała Pyskaczowi rozdawać broń tym co jej nie mieli. Zsiedliśmy ze Szczerbatka i ja pomogłam Valce i Pyskaczowi, a mój narzeczony rozmawiał z tatą. Po paru minutach cała broń była rozdana. Podszedł do mnie Czkawka. -Astrid chodź pomożemy jeźdźcom-powiedział i skierował się w stronę swojego smoka. Zrobiłam to samo. Po chwili lecieliśmy na swoich towarzyszach rozwalając katapulty na statkach. Było ich pełno ale zniszczyliśmy wszystkie i nikt nie został złapany. Nagle z głównego statku wyszedła Dagur szyderczo się śmiejąc. Za nim szło z pięćdziesięciu łuczników, zaś za nimi kolejnych dziesięć jego sług, którzy pchali klatkę przykrytą płachtą. Łucznicy zaczęli strzelać. Zdołali trafić jedynie nieostrożnych bliźniaków przez co ranni Jot i wym musieli lądować. Czkawka zleciał na dół i wylądował przed Dagurem. Zaraz za nim ja i reszta jeźdźców. Dagur tylko na to czekał. Zamilkł i kazał zrobić to samo swoim sługom. Po chwili jednak odezwał się. -No kogo my tu mamy. Przyszły wódz Berk z dziewczyną i czwórką kumpli.-powiedział szyderczo się uśmiechając -Czego znowu chcesz?!-zapytał Czkawka -Czegoś innego niż zwykle -Czyli? -Tym razem nie mam zamiaru zabrać ci smoka. Ma za to propozycję wymiany.-dziwnie się uśmiechnął-wy się poddacie a ja dam wam to- powiedział i dał sygnał sługom aby podnieśli płachtę. Wszystkich zatkało. W klatce siedział ... No i tutaj dramatyczna pauza. Kto zgadnie co było w klatce dostanie dedyk. O ile ktoś to wogule czyta. Next jutro lub we wtorek chyba że ktoś zgadnie, wtedy jeszcze dzisiaj. Ludziska mam nagły napad weny więc do północy powinien być next ''' '''A na końcu niespodzianka 'No to siadam i piszem' W klatce siedział związany smok. Był to niebylejaki smok bo sama Nocna Furia. -No i co wy na to-szyderczo się uśmiechał. Chwilę milczeliśmy i patrzyliśmy na rękę Czkawki. Pokazywał nam na migi jaki jest plan uwolnienia smoka. Gdy skończył klepnął Szczerbatka w kark a ten wiedząc odrazu o co chodzi wystrzelił plazmą w Dagura. Padł martwy na ziemię. Jego łucznicy zaraz zaczęli strzelać do nas jednak byliśmy już w powietrzu. Jedna ze strzał leciała prosto na mnie jednak jej nie zauważyłam. Zrobiła to Wichura przelatując trochę w bok żeby mnie nie trafiło jednak ona nie miała tyle szczęścia. Zaczęłyśmy spadać. Mnie w poeietrzu złapała Valka i odstawiła na ziemię. Od razu jak wylądowałam podbiegłam do smoczycy. Już ledwo dychała. W tym czasie reszta poza Czkawką zabili pozostałych Berserków i zniszczyli im statki. Mój narzeczony wylądował za mną i podszedł do nas. Zaraz za nim Szczerbatek. Cicho płakałam błagając Wichurę by mnie nie zostawiała. Jednak to nic nie dało, po chwili umarła. Rozpłakałam się na dobre. Czkawka kucnął obok mnie a ja od razu się w niego wtuliłam jeszcze bardziej płacząc. Obok stał smutny Szczerbatek. Czkawka mnie przytulił i zaczął głaskać po włosach. Doskonale wiedział, że mnie to uspokaja a zwłaszcza w jego wykonaniu. Nie mogę uwierzyć że moja smoczyca umarła tylko po to żebym ja przeżyła. Pozostali jeźdźcy wylądowali obok nas a dookoła zebrali się mieszkańcy wioski. Cały czas płakałam wtulona w Czkawkę. Powoli się uspokajałam jednak i tak nadal płakałam. Ludziska skończe rozdział jutro bo mama właśnie mnie przyłapała na pisaniu po nocach :P No a niespodzianka jest taka: Oto link do mojego drugiego bloga : Blog użytkownika:AREDHEL/Nowoczesność, czemu nie ''' rozdział 9 '''Przepraszam was bardzo że nie było nexta ale do ferii mam pełno zapowiedzianych sprawdzianów :( Z tego też powodu aż do rozpoczęcia ferii nexty tylko w weekendy MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ Perspektywa Astrid Minął miesiąc od ostatecznego pokonania Dagura. Nadal nie pogodziłam się ze śmiercią Wichury. Chciałabym aby wciąż tu była. Od miesiąca akademia jest zamknięta zaś wioska została już prawie odbudowana. Dzisiaj obiecałam Czkawce że spotkamy się nad urwiskiem. Jest już po szesnastej więc została mi godzina. Od rana tylko siedzę na łóżku, rozmyślam i płaczę. Pora się ogarnąć. Wstałam leniwie z łóżka i udałam na dół. Zaparzyłam trochę herbaty. Po wypiciu gorącego napoju udałam się na górę. Szybko przebrałam w mój ulubiony zestaw ubrań i rozczesałam włosy. Z racji że to spotkanie z Czkawką zostawiłabym je rozpuszczone jednak z powodu braku Wichury muszę przejść przez wioskę. Z tego powodu zaplotłam włosy w warkocz na bok. Po chwili już byłam w drodze na urwisko bo zajmie mi to z pół godziny. Właśnie nic jeszcze nie mówiłam o Tamtej nocnej furii. Okazała się być samicą. Jest nieco mniejsza od Szczerbatka i ma niebieskie oczy. Nie ma imienia ani właściciela. Narazie mieszka w specjalnie wydzielonym kawałku stajni. Po śmierci Wichury często tam przychodziłam. Smoczyca była ranna więc aby choć trochę zapomnieć o smutku zajmowałam się nią. Nawet się polubiłyśmy jednak mimo to chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na to aby próbować zastąpić Wichurę innym smokiem. Zresztą nikt jej do końca nie zastąpi. Doszłam do Kruczego Urwiska. Na skale przy jeziorze siedział Czkawka coś rysując a Szczerbatek był obok uwarznie się przyglądał co robi. Podeszłam do nich. Jak tylko Czkawka mnie zauwarzył ożywił się nieco chowając notes i do mnie podszedł. Pocałował mnie na powitanie. Jak się od siebie oderwaliśmy spojżał na mnie z zaniepokojeniem. perspektywa Czkawki Zobaczyłem po jej minie i oczach że jest bardzo smutna. Mimo że minął już miesiąc nadal jest bardzo przygnębiona z powodu śmierci Wichury. Chciałbym ją jakoś pocieszyć i mam już nawet pomysł chociaż pewnie i tak nie wypali ale warto prubować. -Astrid-powiedziałem do niej, a ona tylko się na mnie spojżała smutnym wzrokiem-Chciałbym cię zabrać na lot. Wiem że dawno nie latałaś więc chodź-powiedziałem wystawiając w jej stronę ręke. Chwycła ją i wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka. Wystartowaliśmy. Lecieliśmy spokojnie nad Berk. Gdy tylko odlecieliśmy dość daleko od wioski wzlecieliśmy ponad chmury. Astrid cały czas się do mnie przytulała. Po chwili usłuszałem cichy szloch. perspektywa Astrid Nie mogłam już wytrzymać. Zaczęłam cicho płakać. Mój poprzedni lot odbyłam na Wichurze kiedy jeszcze żyła. Czkawka musiał to usłuszeć, bo ustawił Szczerbatkowi ogon na automatyczny i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Nie wytrzymałam i się w niego wtuliłam jeszcze bardziej płacząc. Przytulił mnie do siebie i głaskał po włosach. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach wreszcie się uspokoiłam. Tuliliśmy się jeszcze chwilę. Potem Czkawka wrócił do normalnej pozycji i skierował Szczerbatka w stronę Berk. Lecieliśmy już nad wioską. Wiedziałam gdzie się kieruje. Po chwili wlecieliśmy do... No to teraz zgadujcie Next będzie po osiemnastej bo do mojego brata przyszła "kumpela" Bardzo przepraszam że nie ma jeszcze nexta, ale wczoraj już nie miałam dostępu do komputera i nie mogłam napisać teraz jadę do galerii i next będzie koło dwudziestej Po prostu uwielbiam jak mój komputer nie chce się włączyć ''' '''Ale wreszcie znów działa i zabieram się za pisanie perspektywa Astrid Po chwili wlecieliśmy do stajni dla smoków. Szczerbatek skierował się w stronę boksu nocnej furii. wylądowaliśmy przed nią. Od razu zaczęła się do mnie przymilać. Czkawka poszedł do magazynu i po chwili wrócił z jakimś siodłem. -Astrid, wiem że żaden smok nie zastąpi ci Wichury jednak nie mogę patrzeć jak całymi dniami przesiadujesz w domu i płaczesz. Chce odzyskać moją starą Astrid, która zawsze była uśmiechnięta więc wiem że możesz się nie zgodzić jednak zrobiłem siodło idealne dla drugiej nocnej furii i chciałbym aby została twoim smokiem. Co ty na to?-powiedział patrząc na mnie z lekkim smutkiem a zarazem strachem. perspektywa Czkawki Jestem ciekawy co zrobi. Widać że się zastanwia. Nagle ... No to teraz jestem zła i niedobra i w tym momencie kończę ten next Zgadujcie co zrobi Astrid ciąg dalszy postaram się napisać jutro po szkole czyli gdzieś koło 15 rozdział 10 Wreszcie dostęp do komputra i można pisać :) perspektywa Czkawki Nagle Astrid rzuciła mi się na szyję Spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego jednak ona tylko się do mnie przytuliła i podziękowała. -To jak wyprubujemy siodło-powiedziałem gdy wreszcie się ode mnie odkleiła -Jasne-powiedziała do mnie z uśmiechem Bardzo się cieszę że się zgodziła i jescze tak strasznie się cieszy. Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca widzę jak się uśmiecha to bardzo miłe uczucie znów widzieć ją szczęśliwą. -Jest jescze jedna sprawa -Jaka -Musisz ją jakoś nazwać -No to może ... To teraz wyzwanie dla was wymyślcie imię dla smoczycy bo ja mam pustkę w głowie Nie obiecuje że wybiorę spośród komentarzy bo może mi coś przyjdzie do głowy PS: komentujcie bo to mnie naprawdę motywuje poza tym wiem wtedy że ktoś to w ogule czyta PPS: miło by było gdybyście polecili innym mojego bloga :) Wiem że dawno nie było i bardzo za to przepraszam ale nie miałam czasu ''' '''Dedyk dla Użytkownik wiki 46.186.108.12 oraz Astrid Hofferson 12!21 bo jako jedyne/jedyni napisali mi propozycje -No to może Saphira. Co ty na to mała?-Smoczyca się do niej uśmiechnęłą i odmachała energicznie głową na znak zgody-Czkawka pomożesz mi założyć siodło?-spojżała teraz na mnie -Jasne Po pięciu minutach siodło było założone i dobrze zapięte. perspektywa Astrid Po chwili byliśmy już w przestworzach. Dawno nie latałam sama. Było niesamowicie. Na razie nie robiłam żadnych sztuczek bo muszę się przyzwyczaić do nowego smoka. Lataliśmy tak przez jakieś dwie godziny. Po spokojnym locie polecieliśmy nad klify. Wylądowalismy na malutkiej polance nad klifem z widokiem na morze, wioskę i pobliśkie skały. Usiedliśmy na krawędzi i oparliśmy się o siebie. Nasze smoczki położyły się pod skalną ścianą. Narazie to tyle ale jutro jak będe miała czas to napiszę więcej A teraz to możecie mi pozazdrościć bo właśnie przyjechała pizza :) Niewiem czy uda mimi się dzisiaj coś zapisać bo mój tata oblega kompa i muszę używać tableta mamy :( Jeśli do 22 lutego dobijecie 40 komentarzy biorę udział w konkursie na fanarta Po dwudziestej pojawi się długi next więc proszę obserwować Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach siłowania się z komputerem udało mi się uzyskać dostęp do internetu więc biorę się za pisanie :) Rozmawialiśmy jakieś piętnaście minut gdy naszym smokom znudziło się siedzenie pod skałą. Wstały i poszły do lasu. Po chwili wróciły z paroma innymi i bezdźwięcznie podeszły do nas od tyłu. Nagle spadła na nas dość duża ilość liści. Zastanawia mnie jak to wszystko uniosły. Zanim wygrzebaliśmy się spod zaspy reszta smoków zwiała i zostali tylko Szczerbatek i Saphira. Oba smoki uśmiechały się w ten swój smoczy sposób. Nie otrzepywaliśmy się z liści bo nie miało to sensu. Zamiast tego zaczęliśmy rzucać nimi w oba smoki. Te przez chwilę zdezorientowane stały w miejscu po czym zaczęły machać łapami próbójąc też rzucać liśćmi. Zbytnio im to nie wychodziło więc wyglądali komicznie. Po dziesięciominutowej bitwie na liście byliśmy cali "oliściowani". Szczerbatek i Saphira mieli liście na głowach, skrzydłach i ogólnie całym ciele. Nagle oba smoki zaczęły się otrzepywać traktując nas dodatkową lawiną liści. My byliśmy prawie cali w liściach. Były zaplątane we włosy, pochaczone o ubrania i parę przynajmniej mi wpadło do butów. W większości się otrzepaliśmy jednak zawsze coś zostaje. Z racji że zaczęło zachodzić słońce udaliśmy się do wioski. Szliśmy na piechotę a oba smoki za nami. Postanowiliśmy dzisiaj się nie rozstawać więc poszliśmy odrazu do domu wodza. Od razu po wejściu było czuć zapach świerzo upieczonej ryby. -Dobry wieczór-powiedzieliśmy równocześnie, a wódz wychylił się zza swojego fotela. Zaczął się śmiać, a po chwili dołączyła do niego mama Czkawki. -Co jest w nas takiego śmiesznego, co?-Czkawka pierwszy się odezwał -Jeśteście cali w liściach-powiedziała Valka coraz mniej się śmiejąc-Dobra idźcie się wyczyścić z tych liści i przyjdźcie na kolacje bo zaraz będzie-powiedziała już spokojnie Udaliśmy się na górę. Rzeczywiście wciąż mieliśmy na sobie pełno liści. Po jakiś pięciu minutach udaliśmy się spowrotem na dół. Stół już był nakryty dla czterech osób. Usiedliśmy obok siebie i zaczęliśmy jeść. Po zjedzeniu kolacji chcieliśmy udać się na górę, jednak wódz się odezwał. -Zostańcie jeszcze na chwilę, mamy do was kilka pytań-usiedliśmy spowrotem i czekaliśmy na pytania. -Po pierwsze dlaczego byliście cali w liściach jak ty przyśliście -Nasze kochane smoczki zwołały kumpli i obrzucili nas liśćmi po czym rozpętała się bitwa na liście, a my potem nie zdołaliśmy bez lustra pozbyć się wszystkich liści i tak wyszło że zostało ich dość dużo-Czkawka streścił całą sytuacje -Ale jak to wasze smoki przecież Astrid w tej chwili nie ma smoka?-zapytała tym razem mama Czkawki -Racja nie miałam ale Czkawka dzisiaj to zmienił i oba śpią teraz przed kominkiem-Powiedziałam wskazując na śpiące smoki. -Dobrze do tematu smoków wrócimy jutro. Mam teraz warzniejsze pytanie. Czy planowaliście już może datę ślubu-Trochę zaskoczył nas tym pytaniem jednak odpowiedzi trzeba udzielić. -Myśleliśmy jakoś o początku wiosny bo skoro mamy jesień to będzie jeszcze duuużo czasu żeby wszystko przygotować-odpowiedział na pytanie Czkawka -Dobrze. A teraz idźcie na górę ze smokami i połóżcie się spać bo jak rozumiem Astrid śpi dzisiaj u nas-wódz powiedział po czym sam wstał od stołu i udał się na dwór po drodze zabierając ze sobą dwa kosze ryb. Udaliśmy się do pokoju Czkawki a zaraz za nami nasze smoczki. Nie mieliśmy już siły na nic więc po prostu zasnęliśmy na łóżku Czkawki wtuleni w siebie podczas gdy nasze smoki zrobiły to samo na legowisku Szczerbatka. Next jest dość długi więc w miarę myślę że wynagrodziłam długi brak wpisów :) Może uda mi się i przynajmniej do końca lutego oraz moich ferii nexty będą częściej jednak nic nie obiecuje rozdział 11 Musicie poczekać do przynajmniej piątku :P Miałam zamiar napisać dzisiaj jednak nie dam już rady więc musicie czekać niestety :( Wybaczcie proszę ale mam teraz istne urwanie głowy: w domu malowanie i remont między innymi mojego pokoju jwszcze się zupełnie nie skończył, Ferie właśnie się skończyły i trzeba sobie wszystko poprzypominać bo z przed prawie nic nie pamiętam, lektura do przeczytania na przyszły tydzień(zresztą nawet jeszcze nie zaczęłam), No i do tego wszystkiego 3 klasy w moim gimnazjum mają teraz próbne testy końcowe i my mamy strasznie pozmieniany plan lekcji. Ogólnie koszmar. ''' '''Ale się rozpisałam :) Ara zawieszone straciłam niestety wenę na pisanie więc zawieszam:( możliwe że jakoś przed wakacjami kontynuuje jeśli wena wróci JEŚLI TO CZYTASZ MILE WIDZIANY KOMENTARZ :)